<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Minutes with Annie Leonhart by Osmosussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178849">7 Minutes with Annie Leonhart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosussy/pseuds/Osmosussy'>Osmosussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie simp food [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 Minutes, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lemon, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, anywasy, probably not accurate either, squidward - Freeform, this is scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosussy/pseuds/Osmosussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure you can tell what this is but-<br/>7 Minutes in heaven but you get to top Annie &lt;3<br/>I'm a virginia so this might not be accurate :)</p><p>oh also this story does not take place in the attack on titan universe and none of the characters are minors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart &amp; Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie simp food [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2299835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i forgot to name this chapter lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me">me</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey everyone!" Eren yelled over the loud music of the party, "We're starting a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven! Join us if you want, we're going to be in the back room!"</p><p>You look up from your spot, a cramped couch in the corner of the room. The air is heavy with smoke and the smell of sweaty bodies. </p><p>You turn to look at the short blonde girl seated beside you, her nose buried in a book. "Hey Annie, what's Seven Minutes In Heaven?" </p><p>She shoots you a glare. "You're kidding me right? Even I know what that stupid game is."</p><p>You roll your eyes and lean back against the cushion of couch. "I haven't been to many parties, h-"<br/>
Your sentence is cut off as a mass of fluffy hair falls onto your lap.<br/>
"Hitch, please give me a warning next time you decide to jump onto me." You grumble, annoyed.</p><p>"Come onnnnnn." She whines, twisting around, "Say you'll come play with meeeee, you too Annie, this'll be a good chance for you to socialize with humans."</p><p>Annie's eyes remain glued to her book. "Hitch, you act like having sex with a stranger in a closet is a form of socialization."</p><p>Hitch reaches her arm over and snatches the book from Annie's hands. "I'll be taking this," She smirks and quickly disappears into the crowd.</p><p>The poor girl, now missing a book stands up in defeat. "Hey, you coming or what?" She grumbles expectantly.<br/>
You sigh and get up as well. "It'll at least be better than staying here and marinating in this sea of sweat."</p><p> </p><p>You look around the growing circle and see some familiar faces. Hitch, of course, Annie, trying to wrench her beloved book out of her friends iron claws, Mikasa, a pretty girl with black hair sitting next to her friends Armin and Eren, whom you had met during summer camp a while ago. Someone had passed out mandarins and little bottles of alcohol and everyone indulged themselves with the snacks. You take two shots in a row, trying not to flinch as the strong liquid slides down your throat. Tears gather in your eyes and you tried to quickly wipe them off before anyone notices.</p><p>"Ok." Eren announces standing up, "I guess we can start the game now." He places an empty soda bottle in the center of the circle. "So, basically, we don't have names to pull out of the hat, so we're gonna use this bottle thing." He turns to Hitch and she stands up beaming.</p><p>"Okayyyyy the rules are, lights have to be off, don't make a mess, you get how it is yes?" She spews, her mouth moving impossibly fast. "-Oh and also consent is important." She states, glaring directly at the fuckboy of the group, Jean.</p><p>He grins sheepishly and turns to the bottle. "Ok, I guess I'll go ahead and spin it."</p><p>You try to ignore the fact that your stomach is about to shrivel up and fall out of your coochie and you take another shot hoping to hydrate it back to a calm state. </p><p>"Okay" Jean announces as the bottle starts to slow down, revolving a couple more times until it stops, pointing directly at Annie. She looks up from the mandarin currently being peeled in her hands and shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh god-" Hitch says, her eyes wide open. "Quick Jean, lets see who Annie's lucky partner will be!" </p><p>The bottle is spun again and you watch it spin and spin until it stops, pointing directly at your right foot. </p><p>Annie rolls her eyes, shoving the whole mandarin into her mouth and tosses the peels all over your body. "Let's get this over with ok?"</p><p>Your heart pounds loudly in both your ears as you follow Annie into the dark closet. You vaguely hear Hitch exclaim something about betting on something or someone but nothing registers in your head as you stare at the dark floor in front of you.   </p><p>"H-hey" Annie's voice floats into your brain, finally snapping it back into focus. "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to ok? It's not like we need to do anything, like Hitch said consent is important and I don't want to- you know-"</p><p>Annie's voice is tight and strained, and had lost its cool, monotonous qualities that it usually carried. You feel your way through the darkness and finally find Annie's small hand. It's moist. Very moist. Annie's sweating. You have never seen even a drop of sweat on Annie. Ever.</p><p>"Hey Annie, we don't need to do anything you know."</p><p>"Yeahh" She says softly, "I'm not very good around sex- But don't you dare tell anyone."</p><p>"Mmm" You hum absentminded, completely focus on the tiny hand holding yours. You feel her heartbeat pick up ever so slightly.</p><p>A pair of soft lips grazes yours. Your eyebrows shoot up so fast they almost come clean off your forehead. </p><p>"I never said we couldn't do anything- Just please, can we keep our pants on?" She murmurs into your hair.</p><p>Your stomach feels like a shriveled up sponge again and you call upon the power of the alcohol you had just consumed to give you courage.</p><p>You kiss Annie again, with more passion, slowly leaning her warm body against the closet wall. Tiny moans of pleasure ring through the air and the heat in the closet becomes stifling and unbearable. Annie pushes your head away and you remain towering over her, both of you gasping for air. </p><p>Annie grabs you by the face and presses it in the crook of her neck. "Suck." She commands breathlessly. "Suck. Please."</p><p>"Mmm" You buzz onto her soft skin and plant tiny kisses along her jaw, moving slowly downwards, definitely leaving wet purple marks in your wake. You gently press a knee in between Annie's legs, feeling her pulsating heat, beating like a tiny heartbeat. She arches her back, pressing her chest against yours.</p><p>Annie's moans become breathier as you move closer and closer to her boobs. You pull away, breathless once again. The air is humid and hot. Everything is so very hot. Especially Annie. Annie and her sexy moans.</p><p>"Why'd you stop?" She complains, heaving in and out hot breaths. "Plea-" You shut her up, planting your lips onto hers and teasing her with your tongue.<br/>
Annie tastes like citrus and alcohol, sweet and bitter. </p><p>You pull away from her lips again, a tiny strand of saliva briefly connecting the two of you together.</p><p>Annie is a quivering mess. Her thighs clamped around your knee, whispering tiny pleads as she rocks back and forth, trying to get friction. You gently remove your leg from hers and lean down, placing your head on her boob.</p><p>"Your heart sounds like its going to beat right out of your chest."</p><p>Annie pulls on your hair, trying to get you back to her neck. You let out a loud moan as a shiver of pleasure runs down your back.</p><p>Annie lets out a breathy laugh. "You like your hair pulled, never would have expected that."</p><p>You allow your knee to start moving gently up and down in between Annie's legs and she gladly starts rocking against it. You press your lips urgently against hers and she runs her fingers through your hair, both of you letting out loud moans.</p><p>"Shit-" She breaths into your hair. "Oh my god-" Her body rocks against yours irregularly. You run your fingers gently up her shirt, reaching her bra. </p><p>"Is this ok?" You whisper into her ear. </p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes yes do whatever you want to me. Yes. Yes." She lets out a deep moan as you unclip her bra and run your hands around her searing hot boobs. You let your fingers play around with her nipples and focus your lips around her collarbone, getting louder and louder groans in reply.</p><p>"I- I- Please! Let me c-c-" She whines desperately "Please-".</p><p>You bring your mouth to her earlobe and give it a nip.</p><p>"Let go, cum for me." You whisper, letting your breath tickle her ear.</p><p>Annie finally tenses up and her back arches even further, fully pressing herself against your body. You feel every beat of her heart, every breath she takes, her moans sending vibrations through your chests.</p><p>You give her a kiss on the forehead and let her lay on your lap to catch her breath.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Mikasa calls. "Times up, you lovebirds better get out."</p><p>You emerge from the closet and freeze for a moment, letting your eyes adjust to the light. Annie's arms holding on to yours for support, you walk back to your friends together.</p><p>"Oh my gosh." Hitch proclaims loudly. "Annie, I never knew you were such a bottom, we could hear your moans from all the way out here!"</p><p>You triumphantly smirk, trying to hide the pressure in between your legs. "Annie, show them the hickeys please." </p><p>Annie glares at you but pulls away from your arm, showing the pattern on her neck to her friends. "Honestly, couldn't you have put them somewhere less visible?"</p><p>You grin, "Hey, you were practically in tears begging me to make them." </p><p>Armin lets out a laugh. "Hah! I won the bet, Annie came out with more hickeys."</p><p>Eren and Hitch grumble, giving Armin a wad of cash. "Annie you really let us down, we never thought you'd be this much of a bottom."</p><p>Still, you're left sexually frustrated, having not reached the height of pleasure Annie had. The heat in between your legs is unbearable, feeling like you could explode at any second.</p><p>"I'm going to the washroom, you guys can continue without me." You announce, trying your best to keep your face from turning beet red.<br/>
"Down the hallway to the left." Hitch says, concerned, pointing towards a door at the back of the room. </p><p>You stumble down the hall, fully intent of pleasuring yourself in the washroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Es hora de comer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie has a snack in the washroom.<br/>Reader in this chapter has a cooch, sorry to everyone who doesn't :(</p><p>You're on the receiving side for this one, so get ready &lt;[3:-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air inside the washroom is stale, stuffy and deathly quiet. The faint buzz of the party had faded the second you closed the door, creating a secluded environment to enjoy yourself in. You slowly lower yourself onto the lid of the toilet, every nerve in your body running high. You almost let out a moan as your searing core brushes against the cool ceramic surface of the lid. You gingerly slide a hand down between your legs, almost bursting already, craving the intense pleasure of an orgasm. Rubbing small harsh circles, you begin slowly unwinding all the knots in your stomach, pleasure coasting through your body at every touch.<br/>
Your mind immediately goes to the experience you had just shared with Annie. Faint ghosts of her moans tumble through your mind as you remember her soft lips and burning skin, her small fingers tugging at the roots of your hair.</p><p>"Annie-" Her name escapes from your lips and you freeze at the emotions sparked by simply saying her name.<br/>
"A-nnie" It rolls of your tongue gently, floating through the air like a delicate butterfly.<br/>
"Ah-Annie" Her name brings great need, and your fingers speed up, causing breathy moans to escape your mouth.<br/>
Your eyes fill with tears of pleasure and frustration as you groan Annies name over and over, desperately trying to reach your high. Touching yourself isn't enough. You need someone to do it for you someone like An-</p><p>A knock on the door causes your heart to skip a beat and you immediately yank your hand out from your pants.</p><p>"W-who is it?"</p><p>"It's Annie, uh, Hitch told me to come over here to help you get off, but based on the noises coming from in there I think you have it under control. So I'll be leaving now." She says in her smooth, cold voice.</p><p>You throw open the door and catch Annies wrist, pulling her inside the washroom, and locking the door once again.</p><p>"Hey, kidnapping isn't very nice." She says, glaring at you from the side of her eyes and taking in the beads of sweat lining your forehead. "So if you'll excuse me-"</p><p>She fumbles with the lock of the door, her hands visibly shaking. You reach over and put your hands over hers, eyes focusing on her pink lips. They're still a bit swollen from before. You close your eyes and lean in, wanting nothing but to taste her again.</p><p>Annie swiftly blocks your kiss with her free hand, tutting. "My, my, Ms. Top is resorting to nonconsensual sex to get off. How cute." Her voice remains as steady as before, but her eyes betray her true intentions, as they are both completely fixated on your lips.</p><p>The heat from in between your legs throbs harder and they almost give out from under you. You grab Annies wrists and pin her against the door, your faces inches apart.</p><p>"How impolite, shouldn't you play the good girl and return the favor?"</p><p>Annies breathing noticeably speeds up as she glares at you defiantly. "Hmm? Did I hear that right? You want me to play the good girl? Then why don't you get on your knees and beg for it."</p><p>Her rebelliousness sparks frustration and you resist the urge to aggressively shut her up with a kiss. That would have to wait. With a sigh, you lower yourself to your knees and flash her your best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Oh please, Annie, would you please help me cum? Would you please fuck me until I'm a quivering mess?"</p><p>You notice her face darken, burning a bright shade of red.</p><p>"Hmm." She shakily replies. "Well, if you really want it that badly, I guess I could hel-"</p><p>You cut her off with your lips, greed and relief finally flooding through you body. You want to completely sink into her lips and drown in her taste, but you resist and pull back, panting. Annie leans her head forward, wanting more.</p><p>"Just a reminder that you're here to help me." You breath into her hair.</p><p>Taking her wrists, you flip the two of you over so that Annie's the one pinning you to the door. Her eyes widen for a second but she quickly moves, standing on her toes to reach your lips. She grabs your jaw and smashes her lips into yours, taking a little dominance. You run your tongue over her lip and she opens her mouth, your tongues intertwine, twisting desperately.</p><p>Tiny moans float out from between your lips and your legs finally give out, slowly lowering your body the the ground. You gulp in air, leaning your head on the door for support.</p><p>Annie sits down next to you. "To think I was so afraid of you in the closet. You're nothing more that a useless brat who can't even stand up." She murmurs into your ear.</p><p>You roll your eyes, knowing she's trying to get a reaction. "Someone's getting bold huh? I wonder what happened to the pillow princess who begged me to suck on her neck."</p><p>You reach over and pull Annie by her waist, positioning her where she was straddling your legs, facing your body. You pull her in closer, feeling her heart pump violently in her chest. You kiss her again, gently this time, and start pressing tiny, fleeting kisses along her jaw. You pull back, admiring her bright blue eyes, contrasting with her pale skin. She looked like some sort of angel- definitely something ethereal.</p><p>"You're so-" You don't bother finishing your sentence and attack the base of Annies neck, leaving dark, fresh marks. Annie throws her head back, letting out throaty groans. You feel the vibrations against your lips as you kiss upwards towards her jaw.</p><p>"I'm so what?" She manages to get out between moans.</p><p>You move up placing a few small kisses on her nose.</p><p>"Beautiful."</p><p>Annie lets out a small laugh. "I knew that already." Her voice was tight and high strung, obviously trying to sound unbothered but failing miserably.</p><p>She leans her forehead against yours, your breaths mingling. Her stomach lets out a quiet gurgle and she blushes, embarrassed.</p><p>"Is my princess hungry?" You ask innocently.</p><p>Annie flashes a sheepish grin "Y-yeah i guess."</p><p>You grab her by the head and push her down to your crotch. "Eat. Don't make too much of a mess though."</p><p>Annie hesitates but obeys, sliding your pants off and positioning herself in between your thighs. She gently grabs your panties with her teeth and pull them down to your knees. You keep steady eye contact, her brilliant blue eyes dark with lust.</p><p>She plants a kiss on your lower thighs, and another, and another, moving upward at a painfully slow pace. You groan out of frustration.</p><p>"Hurry up Annie- Annie please."</p><p>She blows a raspberry into your thigh. "Be patient."</p><p>You grab her neck and pull her up to eye level, squeezing enough so that it would hurt. "I said hurry up."</p><p>She stifles a moan and grins at you. "Kiss me first."</p><p>You press your lips onto hers, feeling her cocky grin melt away as she leans into you. You keep your hands wrapped tightly around her soft neck.</p><p>You push her away, your lips separating with a pop. "You got what you wanted didn't you? Now its your turn.".</p><p>You push her face harshly towards your core and feel her nose brush against your clit. The air around you feels like its charged with electricity as you watch Annie position herself in between your thighs. She slowly leans in and licks a steady stripe up the center of your core. She wraps her lips around your clit and sucks harshly, causing you to jolt up. You moan and arch your back, sharp bursts of pleasure coursing through your entire body.</p><p>Your legs tighten around Annies head as a stream of curse words flow out of your mouth. "Shit- Annie you're so good." She reaches her hand up and you grab it, squeezing tightly.</p><p>She continues licking, lewd sounds filling the air. You keep a tight grip on her hair, moaning loudly as she experiments with her mouth, licking, sucking, humming, and occasionally planting tiny kisses on your thighs.</p><p>She suddenly stops, resting her head and panting for air. The bright pulsing pleasure disappears and you groan in frustration. You use a finger to tilt Annies face up. Her half lidded eyes meet yours, wetness dripping off her chin. You wipe her face clean with your finger and gently insert it into her mouth. She lets out a whine and tries to pull away but you hold firm.</p><p>"No one told you to stop." You say gently into her ear. You kiss her forehead softly, and then her nose, and then her swollen lips, giving her time to rest. The power you hold over Annie truly makes you feel like a god.</p><p>"I'm almost there," you reassure her "Just a little longer."</p><p>Annie gives you a sloppy half grin and repositions herself between your legs. She grabs your hand again and intertwines your fingers, squeezing softly.</p><p>Suddenly a huge spike of pain shoots up from between your legs. You look down to see Annie with two fingers inserted inside you, a sexy smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Fuck- Annie oh god-" You let out a whimper as she twists her fingers inside you, sending blinding pleasure and pain through your entire body.</p><p>You lean over and kiss Annie sloppily, moaning into her mouth. You pull away and lean back against the door, fingertips buzzing with electricity. Annie starts slowly pumping, watching you with half lidded eyes.</p><p>"Annie go faster." You command, feeling pressure in your stomach. She nods, speeding up her fingers, twisting, wet noises cutting through the silence.</p><p>"Shit Annie- Annie!" You cry out as Annie flicks at your clit with her tongue. Your head bangs against the door as you arch your back, thrusting your hips to the rhythm of her fingers.</p><p>The pleasure Annie creates is unreal, you feel your body fill up with euphoria, close to bursting. Every nerve in your body feels charged up with energy, ready to release when Annie brought you there.</p><p>You look down to admire the beautiful girl in between your legs, her bun undone, stormy blue eyes staring right into yours.</p><p>Like a rollercoaster reaching its peak, you come undone onto Annies tongue, legs shaking, head leaned against the door. She continues to lick and suck, helping you draw out your blissful orgasm. Your body quivers and shakes and you gasp in air, fueling the fire in your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Annie." You mumble, eyes closed, still high off the pleasure you had just experienced.</p><p>"Mmhm?" She hums, crawling over to sit beside you, still holding your hand. She leans against your shoulder, cuddling up to you as you catch your breath.</p><p>"You're so incredibly sexy." You breath out, your head finally clearing up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh I know". She says smoothly, "But I can't deny the fact that you are too."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You sit there with Annie for a while, rubbing small circles against her thumb. She hums contently and snuggles closer to you.</p><p>"Oh-" Annie suddenly says, "I need to clean up a bit." You look down and see a small puddle of liquid between your legs, its consistency a little too thick to be water.</p><p>"I told you to not make a mess." You say with mock annoyance, watching Annie use toilet paper to wipe the floor clean. "Come here, I need to get you cleaned up as well."</p><p>Annie turns to face you "Huh-?"</p><p>You grab her chin and tilt her face up, giving her a small kiss on the lips. "You have a little something on your face." You observe, using your tongue to clean her face.</p><p>She wraps her arms around your waist and lays her head on your chest. "I wish we could stay in here forever."</p><p>"We still have a party to attend, and our friends must be wondering where we are." You breath into her hair.</p><p>"Well we'd better go. I think I need a drink or two." She replies, swiftly putting her hair into a bun.</p><p>With Annie beside you, you walk back into the heart of the party, ready to enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GUYS I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH HI YES I LOVE YOU ALL<br/>ALSO I FOUND THIS FIC ON TIKTOK I FEEL FAMOUS thanks for the advertisement bestie &lt;3 </p><p>Anyways the next chapter might be fluff but there are no guaranties : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. clitorus prohibitus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie gets drunk </p><p>Reader doesn't get what they want</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as you step into the room, Annie a couple of feet away from you, the room goes silent, everyone's focus on the two of you.</p><p>"Soooooo..." Hitch drawls out with a sleazy grin on her face "How was it?"</p><p>Eren pipes up as well, "Yeah! Where were you two?"</p><p>You sheepishly rub the back of your neck, trying to come up with an excuse, anything that wasn't the fact that Annie had eaten you out in the washroom. Everyone watches you expectantly, genuinely waiting for an answer. They don't suspect that anything lewd had happened, which means that Hitch had surprisingly managed to keep her huge mouth shut.</p><p>"We were hanging out in the hallway." Annies smooth voice cuts through the silence. "The air out there is less stuffy than in here." She successfully broke the tension, and the room jostles back into motion, everyone continuing what they were doing like nothing had happened.</p><p>"Guys" Sasha loudly announces, her belly grumbling even louder than her voice. "I'm hungry so I'm going to see what snacks they have in the kitchen."</p><p>"I suppose I'll come too, they'll have stronger alcohol there." Annie says, back to her usual indifferent self. Together, Sasha and Annie exit the room, Sasha pulling the shorter girl’s hand to get her to walk faster.</p><p>You sigh as you crash onto the couch, the soft material cushioning your body. You silently observe the room, fatigue and tiredness building behind your eyes. Mikasa is laying on the floor with an eyeliner pen and a mirror, delicately fixing her makeup. Armin and Eren are gone, probably in the closet together having the time of their life. Jean grunts beside Mikasa, doing push up after push up, trying to impress the quiet girl next to him. Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt are missing as well, but it’s safe to assume that the energetic guys are probably be hanging around the dance floor in the center of the party. Ymir and Historia are making out in the corner of the room, looking like two fish trying to suck each other’s face off.</p><p>You groan and cover your face with your hands, stretching out your sore legs. The couch creaks as someone flops down next to you, playfully leaning against your shoulder.</p><p>"Soo..." Hitch's voice hisses into your ear. "Are you going to tell me about it or not? Also you should be thankful I didn't tell anybody else- Should I tell them? I wonder how Bertholdt would react "</p><p>You let out a louder groan, your face bright red under your hands. You wiggle around, trying to scooch away from Hitch’s barrage of questions.</p><p>"It was fine." You grumble, your voice muffled from behind your hands.</p><p>"Are you going to thank me? Cuz I think I deserve to be thanked~" She replies in a singsong voice. You peek out from behind your fingers, glaring at Hitch’s wide smile. She cackles like a maniac and leans closer to your face.</p><p>"Was she good? Did you cum? Did she say-"</p><p>"Yes and yes." You cut her off, pushed her face away. "Mikasa help! A pervert is violating me!" You scowl at Hitch and she sticks her tongue out, crawling to the other side of the couch. Mikasa stands and stretches, shoving Jean out the way.</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming to save you." She mutters, repeatedly jabbing Jean in the ribs with her toes. She collapses on the couch, laying her legs across Hitches thighs and her head on yours. You mouth a quick "Thank you." and she gives you a knowing nod, shifting her weight to lie comfortably.</p><p>Armin and Eren walk into the room, both of them a mess. "We're uh- going upstairs." Eren announces and he exits the room, pulling his partner with him.</p><p>"Hey can I do your eyeliner?" Mikasa suddenly sits up, turning to look at your face. "Your eyes would look really nice with eyeliner."</p><p>"Sure I guess?" You pat your legs, inviting the taller girl to sit. She crawls over and straddles your thighs, tilting your face towards hers.</p><p>"Close your eyes please." You feel her elegant fingers grasp your face and the thin brush slowly drag across your eyelid. You can feel Mikasas warmth and she surprisingly smells sweet, like strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>She fusses over your face, trying to get both sides even. Suddenly a loud crash interrupts her and the room falls silent</p><p>"Guys we got snacks!" Sasha calls from the floor, her arms full of assorted snacks. Annie appears behind her, holding a large glass of orange liquid in her hand, swaying slightly. She frowns a bit when she sees you and Mikasa, her eyes shooting daggers into yours.</p><p>"Uh Mikasa-" You began, but too late. Annie had already speed walked across the room and squashed herself beside you on the couch. The strong scent of alcohol fills the air and you slightly tilt your head to look at her.</p><p>"Don't move I'm almost done." Mikasa commands, straightening your head. Annie pokes your arm, and you resist the urge to twist your head to look at her.</p><p>"Annie just give me a second ok?" The hands on your face move delicately before pulling away. Mikasa slides off your lap, admiring her work before leaving to enjoy snacks with Sasha.</p><p>You turn to look at the girl beside you. "Annie, how much did you drink?" You mutter, cringing at the sharp smell coming from her glass.</p><p>"Not, much," She mumbles, pressing her face against your shoulder. The effects of alcohol you had consumed earlier had dulled, but there's still a slight buzz tingling in the tips of your fingers.</p><p>"Why was Mikasa doing your mmmakeup?" Annie asks, her voice muffled.</p><p>You glance at Hitch who is eating a cookie and watching you and Annie. "Well, Hitch was being annoying so I had to get an excuse to make her go away."</p><p>"Why didn't you ask mee?" She whines, rubbing her face on your sleeve.</p><p>"You were getting snacks remember?"</p><p>"Oh." Annie sits up, spilling some of her drink on herself. "Well I'm here now so I can keep you company." She hiccups and chugs the rest of her drink. You take her glass and place it gently on the floor beside you.</p><p>"How much did you drink? It smells horrible." You wrinkle your nose at the appalling stench of alcohol.</p><p>"Ooh, not thaaat much." She sings, wrapping her arms around you, sighing softly. You freeze, not expecting the sudden gesture. Annie is totally different person when she's drunk.</p><p>You shift away from her arms, aware of the pair of eyes watching you from across the room.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Annie whispers, latching on to you even harder. "Why don't- why don't you wanna hug me?"</p><p>You sigh and lean into Annie’s presence, wrapping your arms around her waist. She nuzzles her head against your neck, humming happily. "Seeee, this isn't so bad."</p><p>You catch Hitch's eye and flip her off, rolling your eyes. She returns the favour, playfully smirking and eventually looks away.</p><p>Annies soft fingers stroke your hands. "You knoww... I had a great time with you today." She slurs. "I wouldn't mind... doing more with you"</p><p>You let out a laugh and cover her mouth with your hand. "Sure we can do whatever you want later, but not right now."<br/>
Annie pouts and pushes you away. "Fine. If you're not gonnaa... I'll make- I'll ask Mikasa to." She slowly slides off the couch, swaying as she walks away.</p><p>Your arm instinctively reaches out and grabs her wrist. Surprised, you look wide-eyed at your hand. Now that you think about it, Annie has always had a special place in your life. You enjoy her company a ton, even though she prefers to distance herself from everyone. Even so, your intimate experience has awoken something inside you, and your body seems to yearn for Annie's touch. Your eyes flicker up to her pale neck, red marks scattered across her skin.</p><p>Annie flashes a wolfish grin. "Have you changed your mind?" She teases, her cheeks glowing a tint of pink.</p><p>You pull her small body onto the couch and swiftly land on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. You can hear Hitch yelling something but you block out her voice, focusing on Annie whimpering beneath you. She struggles to move her arms, eventually resorting to wrapping her legs around your waist.</p><p>"This is what you wanted isn't it?" You murmur into her ear, grazing it gently with your lips.</p><p>Annie shivers and giggles quietly. "Yeah this was my plan- I guess so." She tightens her legs, bringing your body closer to hers. You gaze into Annie’s eyes and she gazes hungrily back at you, breathing loudly. Her lips are slightly ajar and you lean down closer to them, feeling her hot breath.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" You breathe, forgetting that there is a small audience watching from across the room.</p><p>"When have I said no to that question?" She pants, her eyes darkening with desire.</p><p>You lean down, body tingling. Her soft lips press against yours, the fleeting taste of alcohol teasing your tongue. You pull back gently, admiring Annie underneath you, her face burning bright red.</p><p>"More." She whines, struggling to move her arms again. You attack her lips with more force and she lets out a little moan, arching her back. Her chest presses against yours, soft and warm. You can feel her rapid heartbeat. You feel your heartbeat pick up as well, pumping greed through your body. You want more.</p><p>Your tongue gently brushes her lower lip and she responds obediently, her soft tongue coming out to meet yours. The full taste of Annie fills your senses as you twist your tongue around hers. She moans louder sending vibrations into your mouth and you deepen the kiss hungrily, wanting to hear more.</p><p>Your lips part with a pop and you breathe heavily, gulping in fresh air. Annie feels like fire, and she has set you ablaze as well, heat burning from your core. She tilts her head back, displaying her soft pale skin to you. You lean in, ready to indulge yourself when someone suddenly rips you off of her, dragging your body across the floor. Your body reacts, missing Annie’s warmth.</p><p>"What are you doing?" You growl, thrashing your arms violently.</p><p>"I'm helping you out here." Ymir says, dropping you at the base of the stairwell. "This way, we can enjoy ourselves, and you can have some privacy."</p><p>You roll your eyes. "If I recall, you and Historia were just making out in the corner of the room."</p><p>She turns away as Annie stumbles next to you, collapsing against your arm.</p><p>"Feel free to use the room next to the stairwell upstairs, it’s a guest room." She mutters dismissively, disappearing behind the door.</p><p>You feel something tug your shirt and you look down to see Annie leaning against you, eyes struggling to stay open.</p><p>"I'm sleepy now so I'm sleeping now." She mutters slowly. "I'm sleep now."</p><p>You sigh, trying to calm your heartbeat. Annie snores quietly beside you, already fast asleep. You rub your face. Stupid Ymir had to go and ruin the moment. She's probably just jealous you can top better than she can. You gently scoop Annie into your arms and slowly walk up the stairs, ignoring the creaking bed and loud moaning coming from Erens’s room.</p><p>You quietly enter the guest room and lay Annie on the small bed. The walls aren't exactly soundproof and Erens pig-like grunts and squeals can still be heard. You gently remove Annie’s shoes and explore the room, looking for something suitable to dress her in. There are absolutely no clothes in the room and you glance down at Annies uncomfortable-looking outfit. You sigh and remove your own shirt, placing it on the bed next to the sleeping girl. You gently pull her pants off, fingers grazing her soft skin. You carefully take off Annie’s top, admiring her toned stomach before slowly putting your shirt on her. She shifts in her sleep, her face peaceful as she turns over.</p><p>You sigh, watching Annies sleeping body. There's no reason to go back downstairs now that everyone has seen you making out with Annie and now expect you to be having sex with her. You lean back, flopping onto the soft mattress. Your mind is still buzzing with emotions and questions. You reach over and turn off the light, engulfing you in comfortable darkness.<br/>
Annie turns over again and wraps her arms around your waist, pressing her arms against your bare skin. </p><p>You have no idea what Annie is to you, or whether Annie has feelings for you at all.<br/>
You cradle Annie’s head in your arms and close your eyes, breathing in her scent. There's something special about the sleeping girl pressed against your body. Really, you wouldn't mind if she did like you, because you have a feeling that you would love her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ik this chapter has nothing to do with seven minutes im not sure what this even is anymore?? </p><p>Anyways i saw someone on tiktok say they didnt like chapter 2 so please leave constructive criticism!!! I have no idea what im doing!!!<br/>I'm going to think up something more nsfw for the next chapter im scared</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie gets a phone call while reader is a little excited </p><p>Contains grammatically correct sentences that are wordy and hard to read :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are awoken by a soft noise next to your head. Soft sunlight filters through the blinds of a window, gently caressing your bare skin. You blink the sleep from your eyes, slowly regaining clarity in your head. Annie softly whimpers in her sleep, her arms wrapped around your waist and her body pressed against your back. Her arms are soft and warm, her fingers gently tickling your stomach. You let out a large yawn, arms shaking as you stretch your tired muscles. Annie's warmth suddenly disappears from behind you as she rolls away from your body. You slowly turn to face her, shivering ever so slightly.</p><p>"I did I wake you up?" You mumble sleepily. You catch a glimpse of Annie's bright red face as she buries her head into a pillow. </p><p>"No." She groans, her morning voice gravelly, "I'm sorry for last night." Her blond hair slightly glows in the sunlight as she shifts around uncomfortably on the bed. </p><p>"It's fine, besides, you're really cute when you're drunk." </p><p>Annie groans again, pressing her face harder against the pillow. Your shirt crumples under Annie's body, a little too big for her small frame.</p><p>"Aaand you look great in my shirt~." You tease, poking her back with your finger. Annie suddenly sits up, puts her hand on her forehead regretfully and gently lowers her body back down. She slowly takes off your shirt and throws it back at you.</p><p>"Thanks." You laugh. "How's your head?"</p><p>"Not as bad as I expected." She states, her voice muffled by the pillow. The muscles on her back tense ever so slightly as she speaks, and you resist the urge to trace your hand over them.</p><p>"I'll go get you some water." You say, pulling your shirt over your head. You are engulfed in Annie's scent and for a second your nose feels like its in heaven, her familiar smell throwing your brain into a frenzy. You quickly walk out the room, ignoring the heat spreading across your face. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha is already in the kitchen by the time you enter, and she greets you with a nod, her mouth full of food. You walk to the cabinet and pull out a glass.</p><p>“So how was last night?” Sasha asks, spewing out crumbs.</p><p>You shrug your shoulders. “It was fine.”</p><p>“Oh.” She says. “So nothing exciting happened?”</p><p>“Why are you disappointed? Of course nothing happened! We just slept- That’s all.” You shoot back, filling the glass with water.</p><p> She shrugs. “Annie was super horny I’m surprised she didn’t do anything.”</p><p>You smirk, stretching out your back. “Yesterday was an eye-opening. I don’t think I’m ever going to like men ever again.”</p><p>You exit the kitchen, stepping over Reiner's unconscious body on your way out. You grimace at his stocky build, wondering how you had found him attractive just two days ago. You had gushed over him when Annie had been there the whole time, with her perfect lips and elegant nose. And her eyes, heavy-lidded and frosty blue. You shudder as you remember how she had watched you yesterday, her eyes smoldering with lust. </p><p>As you ascend the stairs leading to the guest room, you try to calm yourself, shaking your head gently to get the lewd images out. You take a couple of deep breaths to slow your heartbeat and enter the room.</p><p>Annie has propped herself against the headboard of the bed wearing nothing but a black bra. Her silky hair is down and it gently glimmers in the sunlight, her eyes staring dreamily out the window. You feel your eyes move downwards from her face, admiring her chest and neck, covered with hickeys. Her pale skin contrasts with her black bra and you admire the graceful swoop of her collarbones, decorated gently with little red marks.</p><p>“Whatchu looking at?” She teases, a large smirk on her face. You pick your jaw off the floor and gently sit next to her on the bed.</p><p>“Here’s your water.” You say, handing her the glass. She adjusts herself and takes it from your hands.</p><p>“Thanks.” She brings the glass up to her face and you watch as her eyes flutter closed. You drop your eyes and gaze at her sculptured stomach and slim waist.</p><p>Annie finishes her water with a content sigh and notices your attention is focused on her body.</p><p>“Why don’t you quit eye-fucking me and touch them.” She says, brushing her fingers over her abs.</p><p>You reach over and stroke her firm stomach. “Kinda crazy how you look like this but submit to me so easily.”</p><p>Annie’s face reddens again and she pushes your hand away. “I do not.”</p><p>“Yes, you do.”</p><p>“No I don’t!”</p><p>You crawl over her legs, leaning over her body and brushing your lips against her ear. “Yes you do.”</p><p>She whimpers, covering her face and shoving your head away. “No I don’t.”</p><p>You straddle her legs and grab her chin, tilting her face up to meet yours. You lean your head forward, lips gently separated. Annie's’ eyes flutter closed, and she pouts gently, ready to be kissed. The tension between the two of you is heavy and thick as you lean in. Before your lips can touch, you pull away, breaking the tension and leaving her flustered and disappointed.</p><p>“See, you do.” You tease, causing Annie to cover her face in shame.</p><p>“Ok fine.” She admits, hanging her head in defeat. “Maybe I do submit easily.” </p><p>You take her face into your hands, tracing her jaw with your fingers. “Good girl.”</p><p>You watch as her eyes fly open, a small whimper escaping her lips. She goes silent for a moment before grabbing your head and pulling you closer.</p><p>“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She whispers.</p><p>“Who says I can’t finish?” You whisper back, allowing Annie to pull you impossibly closer.</p><p>Her chest rises and falls faster, her eyes flickering down to your lips. Her grip loosens on your head and you accept that as an invitation to take control. Grabbing a fistful of her hair in your hand, you pull her head back, showcasing her neck to you. You lean your head and kiss her jaw right underneath her ear, knowing that Annie is extra sensitive in that spot. She lets out a breathy moan as you use your tongue to paint shapes along her throat, teasing her with your teeth. She whimpers and wraps her arms around your neck, pressing your body against hers. Suddenly Annie's’ phone starts ringing and you crawl off her lap, annoyed. </p><p>“Gimme a sec.” She whispers and brings the phone to her ear. “Hello?”</p><p>You sit next to Annie, frustrated at the sudden intrusion. The voice coming from the phone seems to belong to a man. Annie doesn't have a boyfriend right? She has never shown interest in guys, but the two of you have never discussed relationships and if she does, she's great at hiding it. </p><p>You listen in to their conversation, hoping to learn something. The man says something and Annie nods. “Yes daddy, I understand.”</p><p>Your heart almost leaps out of your chest at her words. Does Annie have someone already? A boyfriend? A sugar daddy? A wave of jealousy fills your body. You want to be the only one with Annie. The only one touching her body. The only one waking up beside her. You want her to moan your name and yours only. </p><p>You lean over her body, trailing your finger up her stomach and across her boobs, leaning in close to her ear.</p><p>“I told you I’d finish.” </p><p>Annie shakes her head disapprovingly but makes no move to stop you, desire building up in her eyes. You bring your lips to her soft stomach, kissing up her abs slowly, enjoying the warmth radiating from her skin. </p><p>“Shit-” She whispers. “Hm? No I didn't say anything I’m totally fine.”</p><p>You smile against her skin as she blushes furiously, trying desperately to cover up her lewd noises. You make your way up to her chest, kissing up her cleavage and licking a line across her collarbone</p><p>“What do you mean I’m breathing heavily?” She pants into her phone. “No no I’m fine, I- I just got back from a run.”</p><p>You trace a finger across Annie's bra, rubbing through the fabric. She shivers, covering her mouth to muffle her gasp of pleasure. She looks down at you from over her hand, her cheeks bright red and her eyebrows scrunched up. She takes in a shuddering breath, trying to even out her breathing.</p><p>“Y-yeah I think so.” Annie bites her lip, stifling a moan as you run your fingers behind her, unclipping her bra and gently sliding it down. “I think I can- Ah! I can ask him”</p><p>You smirk as Annie bites her finger to keep quiet, breathing heavily out her nose. You toss her bra to the side and take a moment to admire her breasts. Her puffy pink nipples slowly harden as they are exposed to the cool air, perking up gently. You latch on to her left nipple with your mouth and graze her right one with your thumb.</p><p>Annie's back arches, pushing her self against your mouth. “Fuck!” She yelps, biting down on her tongue a second too late. “Oh! I’m s-sorry I hit my toe on something.”</p><p>You gently open your mouth wider, allowing more soft flesh to enter your mouth. Annie’s hard nipple presses against your tongue and you tease it, flicking and rubbing it gently. With your other hand you grasp her entire breast, your palm creating friction against her bud. Annie rubs her fingers against your scalp, pushing and pulling your hair, sending shivers of pleasure down your back. A deep groan escapes your lips and you allow the vibration to travel into Annie's chest.</p><p>“N-no there’s. No-one-in-my-room!” She gasps. “I- I’m fine I- Ah! Promise.”</p><p>Annie holding back her moans is starting to frustrate you. You want her to whimper with pleasure and scream out your name, letting the whole house- no, the whole world know that she belongs to you. You grin mischievously and Annie sees it, her eyes widening.</p><p>“Sorry daddy. I’m g-gonna mute myself! For a second-” She blurts and quickly drops her phone, tangling both her hands into your hair. </p><p> </p><p>You pull back from her nipple with a pop and move your head upwards to harshly suck on Annie's weak spots. </p><p>“Shiiitt” She moans loudly, throwing her head back. She tugs gently on your hair, guiding you to her other boob. You immediately flick her hard nub with your tongue and then suck on it, grazing the most sensitive parts with your teeth.</p><p>Annie's back arches further and she moans your name between whimpers, her fingers shaking as she teases her other breast.</p><p>You pull back, moving your lips to her soft shoulder and start leaving small hickeys there. Annie picks her phone back up and presses it against her ear.</p><p>“Y-ou ssaid you had news fo-r me?” She pants, her chest heaving as she leans her head back against the headboard of the bed. You suck a small shape on her smooth skin, forming a tiny heart with the wet red marks left on her shoulder.</p><p>“Mmm- O-Oh, ok I’ll see you soon.” She breathes, her body relaxing as she drops her phone on the bed. </p><p>“Fuck me.” She growls, grabbing your head and cradling it against her chest, a stream of curse words flying out her mouth. You lean against her chest, listening to her heart beat.</p><p>“So, who was that? Your sugar daddy?” You ask, curious and still a bit jealous about her relationship with the man.</p><p>Annie tightens her arm around your head. “You idiot! That was my dad! My father!”</p><p>Your heart soars with relief but your stomach sinks guiltily. “I’m so sorry.” You bury your face in her squishy boobs.</p><p>“That isn't even the worst part.” She sighs, her fists clenched with frustration. “He wants me to move back in with him.”</p><p>You sit up and brush Annie’s stray bangs out of her face, tilting her head up. “What so bad about that? Don’t you miss him?”</p><p>She sighs, grabbing your hand and holding it between hers, squeezing tightly. “He lives on the other side of the ocean.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this took me so long cuz of my crippling tiktok addiction.<br/>I also have no idea how boobs work so I'm just assuming based on my experience ??</p><p>i finally have the ending of this silly little fic planned out so stay tuned for that 😁😁</p><p>also thanks for 10000 hits 🤑 am i reading that wrong cuz that cant be true wtf 😄😃😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. toy story but make it seggzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader helps Annie get ready for her move and they have fun and play with toys or something.</p><p>also pretend annie has magic lube spit cuz i think saliva is not good for bachoochies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smile softly, glancing at Annie beside you, her head gently nodding to the music filling the small car. Her head is turned to face the window and she fidgets with her ring, lost in thought. You tap your finger on the steering to the beat of the music, driving the familiar route to Annie’s house. You lean over and gently elbow her shoulder.</p><p>"Whatcha thinking bout?"</p><p>Her head snaps to face you, a light blush on her cheeks. She crosses her legs tightly and shoves your arm back.</p><p>"Keep your eyes on the road." She mutters, rubbing her hands together. </p><p>"I asked you a question~" You tease, "What were you thinking bout?"</p><p>"Nothing." She says coldly, her face still flushed red. </p><p>"You sure you weren't thinking about me?" </p><p>Annie huffs, crossing her arms and turning to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Nope. You wish."</p><p>You giggle at her response, knowing that she had in fact, been thinking about you. It's quite hard not to, and you find yourself remembering all the fun things the two of you had done just a day ago. With your eyes trained on the road in front of you, images of Annie begin to pop into your head, and not the family-friendly kind. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a sigh as you park Annie’s car beside her home and lean back into the seat.</p><p>"So what's the plan?"</p><p>Annie groans, stretching out her arms. "I'm gonna throw out some junk. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to."</p><p>You lean over to pat her head, earning another groan. "It's fine-" You pause to turn over and grab Annie’s hand. "-I really enjoy your company."</p><p>"Weird but ok." She scoffs, rolling her eyes but blushing furiously.</p><p>Annie unlocks the front door and the two of you stumble into the small room. You waltz over and collapse onto the couch, carelessly kicking off your shoes onto the floor. </p><p>"Hitch isn't home yet, I'm going to get changed." She calls out, already gone in her room.</p><p> You stare at the ceiling, patting your thighs with your hands. Helping Annie move huh? And in under a week too, her father must be a very powerful man. At least this is an excuse to spend more time with her. </p><p>"Ok I'm done," Annie announces, entering the room in a large white t-shirt and baggy grey shorts. "I got a message from my dad look."</p><p>You sit up, making space for Annie on the couch. She plops down next to you and holds her phone out for you to see.</p><p>"Annie, I have bought your plane tickets to fly over here." Her father had written. "There are two, you have permission to bring your roommate with you to help with the travelling.”</p><p>"I-I have to take Hitch." She says with uncertainty, her face blank and unreadable. </p><p>Your heart drops and you flash her your best smile. "I hope you guys have fun." The room feels very small as you notice how close Annie is to you, a large pit forming in your stomach.</p><p>Annie opens her mouth like she's about to say something, but pauses and closes it, a strange look on her face.</p><p>"I-" You say, your face starting to heat up.</p><p>Annie cuts you off, her face blazing red, placing a finger over your mouth. "Let's start cleaning."</p><p>You grin softly, pushing away at the fog settling in your head. "Whatever you say."</p><p> </p><p>Annie lets out a yawn, rolling over and collapsing onto the floor, using your leg as a pillow.</p><p> The two of you have been cleaning for almost three hours and have collected two large bags full of garbage. The living room is tidy and neat, no longer cluttered with junk.</p><p>You lean your head against the wall and place your hand on Annie’s head.</p><p>“I’m pooped.” She mutters, rolling over on your lap to face you.</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>You run your fingers through Annie’s hair and she sighs contently. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around your waist, pressing her face against your stomach,</p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” She murmurs, her voice muffled by your shirt.</p><p>You stroke her hair slowly, her hair soft against your fingers. “I guess we’ll just have to enjoy the time we have left together,”</p><p>You stay like this for a while, gently fidgeting with Annie’s hair as she clings to your waist.</p><p>Suddenly, Annie lifts your shirt up, pulling it over her head and nuzzles her face onto your bare skin.</p><p>“Annie-” You’re cut off as she plants a kiss on your stomach. You grip her back tightly as she begins sucking up your torso, her soft lips causing you to shiver with delight.</p><p>You push her out of your shirt. “Annie wait-”</p><p>She sits up, her eyes slightly teary and she grabs your face, slamming her lips onto yours. You let out a whimper as she pulls away, pressing your foreheads together.</p><p>“We have to enjoy the rest of our time together right?” She whispers, a tear rolling down her face. “Let me love you.”</p><p>You smudge the tear with your thumb, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Ok.” You whisper into her hair, squeezing her small figure under your arms.</p><p>She pulls back and kisses you again, slower and more passionately and you wrap your arms around her neck, pressing her body tightly against yours. She whimpers into your mouth as you roll her around and place her back against the wall, straddling her thighs. Annie brings her hands up to your head, gripping tightly and gently tugging your hair, causing heat to rush throughout your body. You run your tongue over her lips and her mouth opens.</p><p>You slide your hands under her top, her hot skin burning against your fingertips. You grab her waist tightly as her tongue enters your mouth. Annie pulls away first, her lips parted as she gasps for breath. You take the opportunity to remove your shirt, and then Annies.</p><p>“Your heart is beating so fast.” You say, pressing your head to her bare chest. </p><p>“What did you expect?” She breathes, tugging at your hair. “You’re hot as fuck.”</p><p>You move to the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking at Annie’s smooth skin, causing her to arch her back off the wall. You wrap your arms around her, removing her bra and pressing her body closer.</p><p>Annies moans, her soft boobs squished up against yours. You suck harshly at Annies lower lip, causing her to rake her nails down your back. Her mouth is sweet as your tongue rolls around, grazing her teeth.</p><p>You gasp against her mouth as she pulls off your bra, pressing her tits against yours. Her nipples are hard and you can feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. You buck your hips against her thigh and she does the same, trying to gain friction and fuel the fire in your core.</p><p>“Fuck.” She pants, pushing you off her body, your lips separating with a pop. She leans her head on the wall, her chest heaving.</p><p>“You ok?” You ask, hand over your mouth as you gasp for air.</p><p>“Pants.” She whines. “Off now.”</p><p>You quickly shimmy out of your pants and underwear, leaning over to help Annie do the same. </p><p>She grabs your hair and you let out a low groan, bending over to suck on her nipple. Annies’ hands roam your body, eventually resting on your hips as you leave red marks all over her pale skin. Her chest rises and falls as you kiss over her old hickeys, earning an impatient whine from Annie.</p><p>“Need you.” She begs, wrapping her legs around your thigh.</p><p>Placing your hand against the wall for support, you start grinding against Annies clit, trying to angle your body to make her moan. Louder. Your stomach tightens as Annie whimpers your name.</p><p>“Faster.” She pleads, her hands guiding your hips as you pick up your pace. Wet noises fill the room as you let out a frustrated groan, pulling back from Annie.</p><p>“It’s not enough.” You grumble, the pressure in your stomach building uncomfortably.</p><p>“Wait- Come I want to try something,” Annie says, grabbing your hand and leading you towards her bedroom. Your bare feet smack against the floor as she pulls you into her room, locking the door.</p><p>You sit tentatively on her soft bed, your eyes still travelling the curves of her body.</p><p>“Here.” Annie drops a box next to you. “I got these as a present and I haven’t used them yet.”</p><p>You raise your eyebrows as you look at the contents in the box and then at Annie’s red face.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I haven't said anything.” You purr, fluttering your eyelashes.</p><p> Annie reaches over the bed to grab your neck, using it to pull you closer to her. She jams her tongue into your mouth and squeezes your neck tightly enough to hurt. She pulls away and points towards the box, pushing you away as you reach for another kiss.</p><p> Annie watches you intently as you pull out a double-sided strap-on from the box.</p><p>You grin wickedly as you strap it around your waist, slowly dragging the inside end between your legs to pick up moisture.</p><p>“No lube?” You ask and Annie shakes her head, her eyes dark as they trail down your body. You wince as you slide the plastic into you, your walls clenching as it fills you up.</p><p>You look down at Annie sitting in front of you on the bed. “Suck.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Use your spit.”</p><p>She nods slowly, sticking her butt high in the air as she positions herself.</p><p>“This is so dumb.” She says as she leans forwards, wrapping her lips around the plastic cock.</p><p>“That’s it.” You say, placing a hand behind her head. “Good girl.”</p><p>You find yourself wishing that the penis is real as Annie takes more of it into her mouth. The lack of nerves doesn’t stop you from moaning as Annie’s eyes flicker up towards your face. She gazes at you from through her eyelashes, her eyes drilling into yours. Her face is flushed as she slowly wraps her tongue around the length of the cock, making sure that you can see everything she is doing. She grabs your hand and squeezes it as she starts bobbing her head up and down, causing the strap on to brush against your clit. Her moans send vibrations down the plastic, gently teasing the sensitive skin between your legs. Her half-lidded eyes gave into yours, dark with lust. She pulls back and spits on the length, smiling maliciously as your face heats up.</p><p>You move back, pulling the dildo out of Annie’s mouth, saliva dripping off its tip. You help her back onto the bed and she props her butt up towards you.</p><p>“Hurry up.” Annie whines, wiggling herself.</p><p>You ignore her, choosing to run your hands up her back instead.</p><p>“Don’t worry about hurting me, I don’t think you could” She shoots, leaning back to brush her wetness against your thigh.</p><p>You grasp her waist and press the head of the dick against her lips, dragging it up and down, earning a muffled gasp from Annie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up.” She growls as you slowly slide the dick into her.</p><p>With a steady thrust, you insert the entire length into Annie and she groans, her arms trembling as they try to keep her body held up.</p><p> You lean forwards to press your lips on the back of her neck. “You ok?”</p><p>Annie gasps and shivers beneath you, whimpering as you run your fingers across her hardened nipples. You drag your tongue up her spine, and her arms give out, lowering her face-first into the mattress. She whimpers and starts rocking her body, desperately trying to pleasure herself.</p><p>“What do you want?” You murmur with a smirk, deliberately moving your hips with Annie’s body, denying her any friction.</p><p>“Just fuck me already.” She pants, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.</p><p>“Ask nicely.” You tease, watching as Annie tries in vain to get the dildo moving inside her. You reach over and drag your fingernails down her back, leaving a striped trail and causing Annie to violently shiver.</p><p>“Please.” She gasps, choking back a moan as you plant small kisses on her shoulder blade. “Please! I-I need it. Please.”</p><p>You grip Annies waist tightly and start thrusting in and out, soft squelching noises filling the room. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the bedsheets tighter, her face pressed into the bed. </p><p>“Shit.”  A low moan escapes Annie’s lips as you press your chest onto her back. Her hot skin rubs against your nipples, sending fire sparking to your core.</p><p>“I’m no- Fuck. I-I’m not going to last long.” She says breathlessly, arching her back as you thrust harder and faster, shifting the angle to find her spot.</p><p>You lean down to bite down on Annie's shoulder, causing her to whimper. You reach over and grasp her hands, entwining her shaking fingers with yours. </p><p>“Mmmh.” She groans into the bedsheet. “Faster.” </p><p>You grin and thrust your hips harder and faster, your skin smacking against hers. Annie moans, her voice tight as she squeezes your fingers. You lean over to graze your lips on the back of her neck, groaning her name gently against her skin.</p><p>“I’m so close. I’m so close- Ah- I’m-” Annie collapses onto the mattress, a sweaty, quivering mess. She’s usually so composed and calm, but once she’s being fucked she turns into a pathetic, moaning baby. And it turns you on.</p><p>You lean over to nip at Annie’s ear as she bucks against your hips, the smacking of your skin ringing through the air. You can feel your orgasm building and you gasp loudly, panting as your stomach muscles tense up.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear the sound of keys in a lock and a door opening. You quickly pull out of Annie and collapse silently beside her.</p><p>“I’m back!” Hitch’s loud voice rings through the house. “I got your message Annie and I’ll come!”</p><p>Your eyes widen as you remember the discarded clothes on the floor in the living room. You listen carefully to Hitches footsteps as they approach the pile of clothes.</p><p>“Guys? Oh. Oh my god.” She cackles. </p><p>Annie turns over to face you, her face bright red under her hands. “Shit.” She whispers.</p><p>Hitches loud laughter continues. “This is new.” She says to herself. “Annie’s grown up so fast.” </p><p>You smirk at Annie and she buries her face further behind her hands.</p><p>“Anyways.” Hitch continues. “I’ll be going now, have fun, Annie!” Her footsteps slowly fade away and you hear the sound of the door closing.</p><p>“What an idiot.” Annie mumbles beside you. “I was so close too.”</p><p>“Are you not into edging?” You ask, sitting back up to rummage through Annie’s toy box. </p><p>“Honestly no. I’d rather finish fast.” She says, her fingers gently rubbing circles between her legs.</p><p>You lean forwards and kiss her, slipping your tongue into her mouth. Annie’s back arches and she reaches to press on the back of your head. She moans into your mouth, grazing your tongue with her teeth. Your lips separate with a pop and you stay pressed against each other, panting. You gently reach over to rummage through the box again.</p><p>“Can I put this on you?” You ask, dangling a ball gag in front of her. “Where’d you get this anyways?”</p><p>“Hitch gave them to me a few days after my eighteenth birthday. I kicked her so hard she had a bruise for weeks.” She says proudly, raising her head up to help you clip it on behind her head.</p><p>“Just slap me if you need something ok?”</p><p>Annie nods obediently. You trace a finger along Annie’s nose and across her lower lip.</p><p>“The only downside is that I can’t kiss those pretty lips of yours.” </p><p>Annies’ eyes fly open and she blushes furiously. You run your hands up her smooth stomach, admiring the sharp edges of her abs and the soft curve of her breast.</p><p>You lean down to graze your lips over her stomach. “You really are perfect.”</p><p>Anne groans as you drag your mouth up to her breasts, flicking her nipple softly with your tongue. You rub her other breast with your thumb, addicted to her burning skin.</p><p>“Dowwarhs.” She whines, the ball gag muffling her speech.</p><p>“What did you say?” You ask innocently, dragging a finger down her stomach but stopping before her clit. Annie bucks her hips desperately, reaching out with her own hand to please herself.</p><p>You snatch her hand away and grab her other wrist too, bringing them up and pinning them over her head.</p><p>“Keep these here.” You command and Annie nods obediently.</p><p>You position yourself between her legs and admire her dripping pussy. You kiss her thighs gently, ignoring Annies whimpers of frustration. You drag your tongue downwards, and then finally giving her the contact she craves.  </p><p>Annies’ thighs squeeze on your head as you suck on her core, her moans muffled by the gag. You make sure to move slowly, ignoring Annies whines as you pull your head back, a thread of sticky liquid dripping down your chin. You move to grab a vibrator from the box and flick it on. Gentle buzzing fills the air, causing Annie to flinch.</p><p>“How’s this?” You murmur, drawing the toy up Annies’ stomach. Her muscles tense up and she groans your name.</p><p>Leaning over, you gently bite at the crook of Annies’ neck while dragging the vibrator up her wetness, purposefully ignoring her clit.</p><p>“Is this the right spot?” You breathe into her ear.</p><p>Annie whines desperately. “A lihl higher.”</p><p>You press your lips against her jaw. “Hmm? What was that? ”</p><p>“A lihle higher.” She says in an annoyed tone, her voice cracking. If she weren’t beneath you in bed, she would have kicked you across the room by now.</p><p>You finally press the toy against her clit, biting down on her nipple. Annies back arches off the bed, muffled curse words flying out of her mouth.</p><p>You watch as Annies legs begin to tense up, her chest heaving. You know she is reaching her peak. Annie reaches over to tug on your hair, moving her arms away from where you instructed her to keep them.</p><p>You swiftly pull the toy away from her core, denying her orgasm. </p><p>“I told you to keep your arms up over your head.” You smirk, reaching over to unclip the ball gag from her head.</p><p>“This is fun and all, but I really want to kiss you.” You say, slipping your finger into her mouth and pressing it against her tongue.</p><p>Annie lays stunned for a moment before swirling her tongue around your finger. She pulls it out of her mouth and grabs your wrist, moving over to straddle you.</p><p>“What the fuck.” She growls, rubbing herself on your thigh. She leans over to kiss you roughly, tears dripping out from her eyes. </p><p>She pulls away to press her thigh against your throbbing core, rocking against you. You gently shake your thigh against Annie, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.</p><p>“What the fuck.” She says again, softer this time as she throws her head back. You grab her boob, rubbing her nipple and arching your back as the pleasure builds in your stomach.</p><p>You reach up to grab Annies face, bringing it down to press your lips against hers. Your head spins as your tongue touches hers, and suddenly the air seems very thick.</p><p>“Bitch.” Annie hisses against your skin, rocking her body urgently against yours, every touch sending scorching heat through your body. </p><p>You grab her shoulders and push her down beneath your thighs. Annie instantly latches her lips onto your core, her soft tongue poking in all the right spaces. The pressure in your stomach builds higher and higher, and finally, the pleasure comes spinning out, your legs shaking as you come unraveled onto Annie’s tongue.</p><p>She crawls over and collapses onto your body, her skin soft and warm as she kisses you passionately, the taste of yourself on her lips. </p><p>“My turn.” She grumbles into your ear, adjusting herself to bury her face in your hair. </p><p>Laying there catching your breath, with Annies hot skin pressed against your own, you realize that the overwhelming lust pumping through your veins had been replaced with something soft and warm, sending tingles into your fingertips. Love.</p><p>Planting kisses along Annie’s pale skin, you reach your hand down between her thighs, finding her clit and rubbing it softly with your finger. Her arms tighten around your shoulder as you speed up your pace, moving as fast as possible.</p><p>“Fuck-” She whispers into your ear, moaning your name over and over, her warm breath tickling your ear. You use your other hand to grasp the back of Annie’s neck, tugging her shoulders towards your mouth. You wait until her body starts shaking and until you can feel the beats of her heart spike against your chest to bite firmly into her soft neck. Her body jerks in response and she comes, growling your name, her fingers digging into your skin. Her chest heaves against yours, whimpers floating through the air as her body shakes.</p><p>Her breathing is raggedy as she grazes her tongue across your cheek. “K-keep going.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” You ask, admiring the bite mark you made on her smooth skin.</p><p>“Please! I need more just- m-ore.” </p><p>You trace your hand down her side and slip your finger across her wetness. You begin to move your fingers and her toes curl as you palm her sensitive nub. You wrap your arm around her back to press her body impossible closer to yours. Annie holds you tight, her breathing uneven as tiny whimpers and groans escape from her lips. You nuzzle your face into the crook of her neck, feeling the vibrations of Annie's moans. You suck harshly on her soft skin causing her body to tense up.</p><p>“Just a little more-” She whispers, her legs quivering as you bring her closer to her second orgasm. </p><p>Her moans become breathier and louder, and you bite down on her soft neck, earning a low moan. Annie's core pulsates around your fingers, squeezing them tight as you continue to thrust</p><p>“P-please just- I’m almost-” Annie reaches her second, more intense orgasm, her hot breath brushing against your ear as she gasps your name over and over. </p><p>You draw out her pleasure, rubbing her back with your free hand. Annie presses her face into the bed, muttering gibberish. Her nails dig into your skin as she gasps for air.</p><p>Gently, you lower Annie’s quivering body, facing you, onto the mattress. Her face is deep red and her eyes are squeezed shut, her lips moving but not making a sound.</p><p>“I fucked you speechless huh?” You say lovingly, stroking her warm cheek with your thumb.</p><p>Annie lays there panting, her breaths almost in sync with yours are you admire her flushed face. You move your hand to stroke up and down her nose, patiently waiting for Annies head to clear up. </p><p>After a while, her eyelids twitch and slowly open, the vivid blue in her eyes shining brightly in the light. There is still a faraway look in them, her pupils large as they dance lazily down your body.</p><p>“Hey.” You whisper, grazing her soft lips with your thumb.</p><p>Annie shifts her body towards yours, nuzzling her face into your neck and wrapping her arms around your waist. You notice her fingers are still shaking as she runs them down your back.</p><p>“What happened to not very good around sex?” You ask, remembering what she had said to you the first time you had gotten intimate with her.</p><p>Annie laughs softly against your skin. “Turns out I’m bad at sex around everyone but you.”</p><p>You smile proudly, cradling her head and brushing your fingers through her soft golden hair. </p><p>“Do need water?” You ask. Annie shakes her head no and sighs contently, her breathing slowing down a ton.</p><p>“I should probably go before Hitch gets back.” You start to shift your body to sit up, but Annie tightens her grip on you, wrapping her legs around yours.</p><p>“Just a little longer.” She murmurs.</p><p>You hum softly, kissing Annie gently on the top of her head. “Ok. A little longer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if this is good i didnt proofread *lip bite emoji* </p><p>anyways i apologize for taking ten years on this i hope its worth it oops</p><p>been sobbing because of the new manga chapter and writing about railing annie with tears streaming down my face what an experience ahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 📸 caught in 4k</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie, Hitch, Ymir, Historia and reader go buy a present for her dad but its spicy <br/>also annie doesn't get electrocuted dw :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You reach out to ring Annie's doorbell. In your other hand, you're holding a small black gift bag. A present for Annie.</p>
<p>She leaves in exactly two days, riding first class on a three pm plane. </p>
<p>Annie has invited you to buy a gift for her dad, together with Hitch, and she said that this could be your last chance to hang out.</p>
<p>The door slowly opens. "Oh hey" Annie says. She’s wearing a soft-looking white hoodie and a paint of basketball shorts.</p>
<p>"Hey shorty." You walk into her now organized home, marveling at the shiny floor. "Sorry for leaving you to deal with Hitch on your own. I hope she wasn't too annoying." </p>
<p>Annie lets out a sigh and plops down onto the floor. "She wanted to throw me a celebration party. Other than that she was actually pretty chill."</p>
<p>"That's good. Oh by the way-" You twirl the gift bag around your index finger. "I got you a little something. You should put it on."</p>
<p>"Put it on?" She says cautiously, taking the bag from you and opening it slowly. She reaches in and pulls out a lacy black bra. Her face darkens in colour. You watch as she grabs the second object.</p>
<p>"Ultra-quiet vibrating panties?" She reads, her face now red as a tomato.</p>
<p>"I was thinking, after we shop, we could ditch Hitch somewhere and do something a little more exciting." You snicker, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>Annie glares at you and then looks back down at the thin fabric and box in her hands. "Fine. But I'm not saying I like the idea."</p>
<p>"You'll still do it right?" You crouch down to whisper into her ear, "For me."</p>
<p>Her face still bright red, Annie shoves you away and storms into her room to put on her presents. You lean back and collapse on the floor, your stomach squeezing in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Are we good to go?" Hitch says, peeking her head out of her room. "Where'd Annie go?"</p>
<p>"She's in her room getting changed." You raise your arm in the direction of Annie's room.</p>
<p>"Oh ok." Hitch walks over and sits down to study your face closely. You tilt your head away, blushing.</p>
<p>"You're going to miss Annie when we leave aren't you? Not just the sex. You're going to miss her a lot. You LIKE her." She interrogates, reaching over to tilt your head back towards her.</p>
<p>You let out a sigh. "Maybe. Possibly."</p>
<p>Hitches face lights up and she smacks her hands together. "Just a fyi, Annie likes you. A lot."</p>
<p>You sit up, eyes wide. "Wait for real? She LIKE likes me?"</p>
<p>"Oh it's kinda obvious last night she was cryin-"</p>
<p>"Ok guys let’s go." Annie exits her room and walks quickly towards the door. You instantly begin imagining how Annie would look without her hoodie on.</p>
<p>"Come on slowpoke we have presents to buy." Hitch exclaims, following Annie out the door.</p>
<p>You trail behind them, unable to take your eyes off Annie.</p>
<p>You plop into the driver's seat and start the car. It sputters to life, and then with a loud screeching noise, dies. </p>
<p>"Oh no." You whisper, turning the keys again to try and start the car.</p>
<p>"It's fine! I'll get an Uber or something." Hitch exclaims, her phone already out to call a ride. </p>
<p>You slowly walk around the car to Annie, holding out your hand expectantly.</p>
<p>"Remind me to kill you when I have the chance." She mutters but places the small pink remote onto your palm.</p>
<p>You study the little piece of plastic. It has a slider, currently set to zero, which you assume is for the intensity of the vibrations. You place the little remote into your pocket, noticing how Annie seems slightly disappointed. You can tell by how she is watching you, her eyes dark and half-lidded that she's already very aroused. </p>
<p>Hitch is now jabbering loudly on her phone, on the other side of the car. Suddenly, Annie reaches up to grab your shirt and pull you down, kissing you passionately. You lean into her, wrapping your arms around her shoulders and pulling her soft body into yours. You feel a gentle brush of her tongue and suddenly the two of you are fully making out. </p>
<p>You wish the moment could last forever, but you eventually have to pull away when Hitch suddenly exclaims "Our ride's here!"</p>
<p>A small black car pulls up to the driveway. The tinted window rolls down, revealing the grinning faces of Ymir and Historia. </p>
<p>"Get in!" Ymir hollers from the driver's seat, her voice barely audible over the loud music blasting from the speakers.</p>
<p>Hitch opens the door and then looks sheepishly back at you and Annie. </p>
<p>"There are only two seats back here? Seriously Ymir how small is this car?"</p>
<p>"My baby is the perfect size." She shoots back. "Annie's pretty tiny; she can just sit on someone's lap."</p>
<p>Hitch is already in the car, hogging up a whole seat. You sigh and climb into the car, holding your arms out to help Annie settle onto your lap. You slowly wrap your arms around her waist, taking in her warmth.</p>
<p>Hitch is already immersed in the music along with Historia and Ymir when the car pulls away from the driveway. Snickering to yourself, you reach into your pocket and pull out the remote, hiding it in your sleeve. You tighten your grip around Annie before deciding to flick the slider up just a little. If she felt anything, she sure didn't let it show, her face still stoic and emotionless. </p>
<p>You push the slider up a little further, and Annie flinches in your arms. You slyly bring your lips to nuzzle against her neck and she lets out a quiet gasp. Thankfully, the music is loud, and the other three girls don't seem to notice anything.</p>
<p>Annie shifts a tiny bit on your lap so that your thigh is between her legs and pressed up against the vibrating toy. She also leans back, just a little, but enough so that her back is pressed against your entire chest. You can feel the vibrations against your thigh, and they are stronger than you expected. </p>
<p>You open your mouth and pretend to yawn, allowing your breath to brush against Annie's neck, sending shivers down her whole body. </p>
<p>Historia turns around in her chair. “Hitch you're a really good singer- Woah, Annie are you ok? Your face is super red.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine it’s just really hot in this car.”</p>
<p>“Oh ok, I’ll roll down a window.” Historia turns back around as a light breeze hits your face. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s- Ah!” Annie curls down as you increase the power of the vibrating.</p>
<p>“Annie? Are you sure you’re ok?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m just... Tying up my shoelaces” She reaches down to fumble with her shoes.</p>
<p>“If you need anything just tell me ok?” You lean down to press your face down against Annie’s hoodie, hiding your smirk.</p>
<p>You can feel Hitch watching you, and practically hear the gears grinding in her mind. You sigh with relief when she finally looks away as the next song comes on.</p>
<p>Deciding to spare Annie, you set the vibrating back down to 0, an amused smile on your face as you feel her tensed muscles loosen.</p>
<p>“I don’t know whether I want to kill you or kiss you.” She whispers once she straightens up again. </p>
<p>“I’d prefer to stay alive.” You mumble against her shoulder. You let your arms wrap tighter around her waist and slide your fingers under her hoodie, your fingertips brushing against her heated skin.</p>
<p>Annie shivers, which Historia notices.</p>
<p>“Annie are you alright? Are you cold now?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She replies, jabbing your arm with her elbow as you slide your hand higher up her hoodie.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Historia glances outside as the car enters the parking lot of the mall. “We’re here anyway, maybe stretch a bit and see if you feel better.”</p>
<p>Annie nods and leans back against you as Ymir sloppily pulls the car to a stop.</p>
<p>“Allllriiighttt babes! It’s time to shop!” Hitch leaps out of the car like a hyperactive kangaroo. If there’s one thing that she loves the most, it’s spending way too much money on clothes.</p>
<p>“Aren't we here to get something for Annie?” Historia asks, confused.</p>
<p>“Why not do both?” Hitch sings, twirling around as Ymir and Historia get out of the car,</p>
<p>“You coming?” Ymir bends down to look at Annie who is bright red and still seated on your lap.</p>
<p>“You guys go first, we’ll catch up later.” You say. “Annie doesn’t look so well. I'll see what's wrong.”</p>
<p>Ymir nods and tosses the car keys onto the seat beside you. “Remember to lock up when you’re done.”</p>
<p>As soon as the three girls enter the mall, Annie twists around to straddle your lap.</p>
<p>“I’m so incredibly wet right now.” She grabs your jaw, tilting your head up to face hers.</p>
<p>Her eyes are dark and deep, smoldering with lust and arousal. </p>
<p>“Historia probably thinks I’m sick. And I bet Hitch has already caught on.” She says, tracing her finger across your lip.</p>
<p>“Just kiss me already.” You grumble as Annie leans in, her lips centimeters away from yours.</p>
<p>“If we start I won’t be able to stop.” She growls, burying her face into the crook of your neck. You shiver as she places a light kiss on your skin. “I don’t think Ymir would be very happy if she came back and we were having sex in her precious car.”</p>
<p>You sigh, rubbing circles against her back. “I guess you’re right. We’ll just have to distract them somehow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about this one?” Ymir asks, holding up a large bottle of wine. </p>
<p>The five of you have been on the hunt for a suitable present for Annie’s dad. Hitch has already chosen a black fluffy jacket and a pair of matching socks.</p>
<p> And for the entire time, Annie hasn’t left your side. She’s been constantly touching you, playing with your hand, leaning into your side or just straight up wrapping her arms, very tightly, around your waist. </p>
<p>Which she is currently doing as you inspect the collection of wine in front of you. </p>
<p>You reach over her shoulder to pull a fancy red bottle off the rack. “This one looks super fancy. And it’s exclusive to here too so I bet your dad’s never tried it.”</p>
<p>Annie releases her iron grip on you for a second to inspect it. “Yeah that’ll do.”</p>
<p>You hand the bottle over to Hitch and she happily goes to check out. </p>
<p>“Annie, are you sure you’re feeling well?” Historia says as she watches you try to walk out of the shop with Annie clinging on to you.</p>
<p>She responds with a muffled “Yeah.” and buries her face deeper into your shirt.</p>
<p>The four of you stand in comfortable silence as you wait for Hitch to finish.</p>
<p>“Guyysss!” Hitch sings as she exits the shop. “Let’s get our nails painted!”</p>
<p>You notice a crowded nail salon nearby.</p>
<p>“That would be fun!” Historia agrees, helping Hitch put the wine into a bag.</p>
<p>You see your chance. “Annie isn’t feeling too good, while you guys are doing that, I could bring her back to the car to rest?”</p>
<p>Hitch nods and begins pulling Historia and Ymir towards the salon, shooting you a knowing glance.</p>
<p>As soon as they’re out of earshot, Annie sighs. “Thank God for Hitch.” </p>
<p>She reaches over to wrestle the pink remote out of your hand and set it back down to zero. “Oh my god, my legs almost gave out. That thing is strong as fuck. ”</p>
<p>She grabs your hand and starts full-on sprinting towards the mall's exit, dragging you behind her. Once the two of you reach Ymir’s car, she opens the side door and collapses on the seat.</p>
<p>Annie reaches upwards to pull you into the car as well and slams the door shut. “Finally.” She breaths, grabbing your head to press her lips against yours. </p>
<p>The backseat of the car is way too small, and with Annie's entire body pressed up against you, you start to heat up. She runs her fingers through your hair as you pull her in closer by her waist.</p>
<p>The taste and feel of Annie is overwhelming, the small space in the car feeling even smaller as her moans fill the air.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck.” She gasps, leaning her head back to gasp for air. You take the opportunity to plant kisses along her jaw, gently nipping at all the sweet spots on her neck.</p>
<p>“Thank god for tinted windows.” You murmur as you finally pull Annie’s hoodie off, leaving her in the lacy black bra.</p>
<p>You pause for a second, admiring Annie who is blushing furiously. The beautiful bra doesn’t cover a lot but hides enough so that you want more. You flip Annie over so that she’s under you, and run your hand slowly down her sides. </p>
<p>Annie reaches into her pocket to pull out the plastic remote. She flicks the power to 100% and tosses it onto the ground. You feel her body tense up and she looks up at you through lust-filled eyes.</p>
<p>Your heart thumps in your chest as you kiss Annie again, hungry and intense, moving your hands to squeeze her boobs through the bra. You can feel as Annie begins struggling to return your kisses, her breathing uneven and her lips sloppy. She can barely do anything but grip your wrists tightly and moan deep, needy moans that seem to linger in the small space of the car. </p>
<p>There’s the quiet buzzing too, barely audible over Annie’s whimpering.</p>
<p>You caress Annie’s breasts, thumbing at her hardened nipples through the thin fabric. Her back is arched and her head is thrown back as broken moans and gasps of pleasure flow out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Annie’s phone buzzes but you ignore it, choosing to attack her neck again, biting down on the sensitive spot below her jaw. She has her fingers tangled into your hair, every tug sending electricity shooting down to your core.</p>
<p>“I-I’m. Shit- I’m so fucking close.” Annie manages to get in between gasps for air.</p>
<p>She leans forwards to kiss you, and you press your lips against hers, desperate and passionately. Her lips quiver against yours, and her movements are erratic and sloppy. Her teeth bump against yours as you press forwards, using your tongue to explore her mouth. </p>
<p>Her moans are muffled and you feel the vibration against your lips. </p>
<p>Annie moves her hands from your hair to your wrists as you rub her nipples through the bra. Her eyes are squeezed closed and her legs shake under you.</p>
<p>You pull away to catch your breath. Annie’s skin is hot as you run a finger across her cheek.</p>
<p>“You look so good right now.” You say, smiling as the deep blue of her eyes peeks out through her eyelids.</p>
<p>Annie leans into your touch, pressing her face against the palm of your hand. Although your head is pounding loudly and Annie’s still below you, moaning, your chest still explodes with love. You love Annie. And from the way Annie looks at you, you can guess that she loves you too.</p>
<p>“I’m so close.” She breathes, her chest rising and falling rapidly. You lean down to kiss her chest, moving across her boobs and down her cleavage. Her skin is very warm, and you wish to melt into her body.</p>
<p>Annie slides her fingers into your hair and tugs you towards her neck. “Just- Ah! A little more.”</p>
<p>You trace your lips up her neck, using your tongue and teeth to hit all her pleasure points. As soon as you bite down on the skin below her jaw, her back arches and she comes undone with a low growl. Her legs shake erratically as she pulls you against her body. You can feel her heartbeat, pressed up against her warm chest as she breathes heavily.</p>
<p>You sit up to kiss Annie on the forehead as she rides her high. Her body quivers under you and her fingers dig into the back of your head.</p>
<p>Her breathing eventually slows and her eyes slowly open to meet yours.</p>
<p>“Turn the vibrations off,” Annie whispers, shifting uncomfortably.</p>
<p>You reach around to pick up the remote and return the slider to zero. You hear Annie sigh with relief. </p>
<p>“Come here.” You lean against the side of the car and gently pull Annie over to lean on your chest. She obeys obediently, adjusting herself to bury her face into your boobs. </p>
<p>You wrap your arms around Annie, the two of you falling into a comfortable silence. Your hearts are still beating hard, but you feel calm and happy.</p>
<p>“What are we?” Annie suddenly says, grabbing your hand to tentatively play with your fingers. Her phone buzzes again but she ignores it, tracing her finger across your palm. “I know we’ve had sex but- You know...”</p>
<p>The words “I love you.” Dance on the tip of your tongue but instead you say. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Annie gently intertwines your fingers. “I’m… Leaving soon, and I don’t know when I’ll see you again.”</p>
<p>Your heart jumps. “I-”</p>
<p>“It’s best if we stay friends.” Her voice is emotionless but her fingers are shaking, squeezing your hand tightly.</p>
<p>“Ok. If that’s what you want.” You don’t understand why you can’t just speak up, tell Annie about how your heart leaps whenever she smiles, tell her about how you want to spend the rest of your life with her.</p>
<p>You wrap your arms around Annie’s small body, savouring her heat and the softness of her skin.</p>
<p>You sigh and bury your face into her hair. “Thank Yo-”</p>
<p>Suddenly there is a loud knock on the window and the two of you twist around to see Ymir with her face pressed up against the glass. Annie scrambles off your lap to put on her hoodie as you slowly roll down the window.</p>
<p>Ymir gapes at you, a very guilty-looking Hitch standing behind her. </p>
<p>“Holy shit- Did you guys have sex in my car?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey besties I made a tiktok account for you guys it's osmosussy go follow it 😜😜 idk what im gonna do with it but maybe once i figure out how to screen record i can make those fake twitter threads lol 😏</p>
<p>Also the next chapter is just gonna be wrapping this story up and an epilogue its gonna be lame :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goodbye Annie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie says bye bye + epilogue thing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh shit.” You mutter, pulling your car up to Annie’s place. The tires screech in protest as it rocks to a stop.</p><p>Annie and Hitch are standing near the entrance. Hitch is dressed for vacation, her look completed with a straw hat sitting on her head. And Annie is dressed in a plain white shirt and a black skirt. Of course, she still looks amazing.</p><p>You hop out of the car to help your friends load their baggage. </p><p>“Hey guys I’m so sorry I’m late my car was being funky again.” </p><p>The truth is, you’d stayed up so late sobbing and listening to sad music that you could barely get out of bed in the morning. </p><p>“It’s fine!” Hitch says, tossing her suitcase in the trunk of the car. “You’re only like- thirty minutes late, we’ve got time to spare. I call shotgun by the way!”</p><p>You help Annie put one of the bags onto the car and return to the driver’s seat. She chooses to sit in the seat furthest away from you, which makes you frown. It also makes you want to kidnap her and convince her not to leave you.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” You adjust the mirror to see her face better. You catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, which almost makes you completely break down.</p><p>“If you’d like, I can drive us to the airport, and you can go comfort your bae.” Hitch whispers extremely loudly.</p><p>You let your gaze linger on Annie and she shoots you a pained smile.</p><p>“I would love to take that offer, but we all know you can’t drive Hitch.”</p><p>“Oh fine.” Hitch crawls over to the back seat and sits beside Annie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the airport feels like an eternity. The entire time you have your eyes fixed on the road, resisting the urge to turn around and drive back. Annie and Hitch mumble to each other quietly and you can’t hear what they’re saying over the pounding in your ears.</p><p>You wish it was you, not Hitch. You want to be the one comforting Annie, visiting her home, meeting her dad. But Annie has known Hitch for far longer, and you know it’s for the best.</p><p>“Ah we’re here.” You drive the car into the parking space. You help Hitch and Annie place their baggage on a cart and follow them into the airport.</p><p>Time flies in the airport. You follow your friends around as they prepare for their flight. Annie seems to be distancing herself from you, but you catch her looking at you with longing in her eyes. You want to reach out and pull her in a hug and kiss her but it’s too late. Your heart grows heavy as you realize you may never see Annie again. </p><p>Buying a plane ticket yourself would be impossible and you would need a miracle to save up enough money to afford it.</p><p>And soon enough, you’re outside the security checkpoints, and you have to say your goodbyes. </p><p>You reach over to pull Hitch into a hug. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’m literally coming back in like three months I think you’ll survive.” She says but wraps her arms tightly around you.</p><p>Once Hitch pulls away, you turn to Annie. There’s so much you want to tell her and so little time.  </p><p>“I’m… Gonna go on first! I’ll wait for you!” Hitch says, hurriedly walking away, leaving you with a very tense Annie.</p><p>The entire airport seems to freeze as Annie’s beautiful blue eyes pierce into yours. </p><p>Your head whirls as you try to figure out what to say to her. Annie reaches out to grab your hand and stroke it with her thumb.</p><p>“Jeez I don’t know how to start this,-” You take a deep breath to steady yourself. “Annie I’m in love with you. And I’m going to miss you so, so much.”</p><p>Your heart pounds loudly as Annie leans forwards to engulf you in a hug. </p><p>“We’re just friends.” Her voice cracks as she continues.  “We’re just friends for now but- I swear, once I get everything figured out with my dad, we will meet again.”</p><p>Annie reaches up to cup your face. “So promise me- Please just one thing.”</p><p>She pulls you down and presses her lips against yours. “Promise you won’t forget me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It has been around two years since you had last seen Annie face to face. Hitch had returned on schedule and had blabbered about how Annie was “Literally rich now.” And soon the two of you settled back into day-to-day life.</p><p>But just like you had promised, you never forgot Annie. You never managed to move on, and you texted her every single day and called her every night.</p><p>And you were there for her when her dad died around a month after Hitch had returned, and she had explained to you that her dad wanted her back because he was sick and needed someone to take over his company. You had stayed with her for hours as she sobbed and did your best to comfort her through the phone and wanted so desperately to be there in person to hold her.</p><p>Annie swore that she would fly you over once she had successfully taken over her father’s business. You had laughed it off and forgot about it after a while.</p><p>But Annie kept her promise, and now you’re walking out of a hotel to finally see her again.</p><p>You scan the parking lot, looking for Annie’s familiar face. You spot a short woman standing next to a sleek back car. You recognize her messy bun, and when she turns around, the familiar shine of icy blue eyes.</p><p>“Annie?“</p><p>She flashes you a smirk and leans back against the car. “Hey.”</p><p>You run your eyes down her figure before meeting her gaze once again. “You haven’t grown an inch.”</p><p>Annie rolls her eyes, ignoring your comment. She marches right up to you, pulls you down by the collar of your shirt and kisses you aggressively, her teeth clashing with yours.</p><p>But you kiss back just as passionately, pulling her in by the waist and pressing her body against yours.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting so long to do that again.” She sighs when she finally pulls away, her lipstick smudged.</p><p>“I missed you too.” You say, keeping your arms wrapped loosely around Annie’s waist as she leans her head against your boob.</p><p>It must look very strange to other people, seeing such a powerful, intimidating woman nuzzle her face into some random person’s chest. </p><p>But you don’t care, and happily pat her back as she leans into you.</p><p>“Soo… Would you like to be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“I was thinking more of a sugar mommy type thing-”</p><p>“Annie!”</p><p>She giggles and stretches up to plant a kiss on your cheek. “Fine. I’d love to be your girlfriend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the final chapter everyone 😳😳<br/>This is so badly written but anyways you're dating Annie now as you should 😋</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im scared</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>